This relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to connectors with applicators for installation in electronic devices such as portable electronic devices.
Handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, tablet computers, media players, and cellular telephones.
Portable electronic devices may contain complex electronic circuitry in a compact area. Electronic components such as printed circuit boards, flexible printed circuits, integrated circuits, displays, and other electronic components are often connected together using rigid electrical connecting material such as solder that also mechanically couples the components together.
However, in some situations it is desirable to electrically connect electronic components without mechanically constraining the components together. Flexible printed circuits are sometimes used to electrically connect one or more components while allowing mechanical mobility between the components. However, providing space in a device for a flexible printed circuit between closely mounted components can force a designer to make undesired compromises when constructing an electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved connectors for compact electronic devices.